


Angles from the future

by Spotted_pawprint



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Awkwardness, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Marriage, Nervous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_pawprint/pseuds/Spotted_pawprint
Summary: When Marinette is obviously in pain from her crush that seems to never go away. And Adrein is painfully oblivious about the girl who fell head over heels for him. It's up to their future children to bring them together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Angles from the future

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY finished it.
> 
> Phew, it took me a decade to write this.  
> Well, I don't have much to say now. I just hope you enjoy reading this fic as much I enjoyed writing it.

"Come on Hugo, please."

"No way Emma, I can't still believe that you stole the Bunny miraculous."

"I didn't steal it, I just borrowed it."

"Yeah, tell that to Mommy."

The Agreste siblings stood in the middle of the living room, late at night, arguing. 

Emma sighed, frustrated. "Mommy will understand, this is for their sake after all."

"No, this is dangerous. The Bunny miraculous is dangerous. Only Alix can use it." The elder brother argued. 

"I know, but don't you want an adventure, we can see how Paris was in the old times, and the young version of our parents too." 

"You can always look at their old photos." Hugo said, trying to make her angry so she would change her mind. 

Emma held back a graon "That's not the point." She retorted but he just put his hands in his pockets and whistled, playing dumb. 

When he didn't answer she continued. "Look, I know this is risky, but I'm not doing this for fun, us going back to the past and get our parents together is meant to happen, I heard them talking about it. If we didn't do it, they might never get together. Do you know what does that mean?" She asked

but before he could open his mouth she answered herself "That means we would never exist, we'll dissappear, vanish, poof!" She said gesturing wildly with her hands. 

Okay, now she was overdoing, but this was a big deal!

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Then an idea came to her "And even if you are not coming, then fine I'll do it myself." 

She turned around partly to prove her point, and partly to hide the smirk that was blooming on her face. Her brother may be stubborn, but he was protective too. He'd never let her go alone.

He'd call her on one...

Two...

Three.

"Emma wait," Hugo called her and she mentally patted herself on the back.

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Okay, I'll come. But just to make sure you won't mess anything up."

That was supposed to make her angry but she just smiled at him, that was her typical grumpy brother, so nothing was new.

"Thank you." She gave him the miraculous. He was the wiser between the two, it would be better if he use it. 

He transformed and opened the time portal. 

"Oh, this is so exciting." The blond girl gushed. she had learned from her father that her Mom was more flustered when she was younger. And that her mother has had a crush on her father while he was quite oblivious to it. And Emma couldn't wait to see their reaction when they find out that they are married in the future. 

Her brother knowing exactly what she was thinking, just shook his head and said "you are spending too much time with Plagg."

"Well, I wasn't the one complaining about this." She replied 

"Hey!"

Emma giggled "the last one on the other side is a stinky camembert." And she ran into the burrow. 

Hugo just rolled his eyes, walking in slowly. Not caring to play along. 

They stepped out of the portal to a twenty four years earlier in Paris. 

And Wow

Everything was so different yet so similar. It was indescribable. 

"You have any idea where our parents are? I mean Adrien and Marinette." Hugo said, breaking her reverie. 

_Adrien and Marinette, huh?_

Well, it would be more logical that way, because they were sixteen. And it would be wired for a twelve years old girl and a boy in the age of fourteen to call them their parents right? 

Yes, right. 

Would that stop her from calling them Mommy and Daddy and see the gears turned in their heads?

Nope, no way. 

Hugo was right, she was spending so much time with Plagg. 

"I heard them saying something about fencing class and kitty section." She answered. 

"Then I'll go to the Couffain house boat and you to the school, sounds good?"

"Yes. Good luck with Mom."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Good luck to you too sis."

* * *

Marinette stepped out of the boat with Luka by her side.

Today like usual days of the summer break she hanged out with kitty section. They would practice their music while she designed new costumes for them.

The unusual thing was the music. Unlike every other time the melody was slow, the lyrics were romantic words, sad yet hope rising. It overwhelmed her too much that she had to excuse herself to the bathroom until the practice session ended. 

Because it reminded her of Adrien 

The kind boy who gave her his umbrella, a boy she became friends with. He was sweet, kind, considerate and nice and always hopeful. And later she discovered that he was a dork who loved to crack jokes every giving opportunity and he was carefree and positive and fun. He was just like a ray of sunshine. 

He was her first love. 

A love who never seemed to noticed her.

One that was in love with someone else. 

The summer break was a chance to try and move on from him.

So she tried. 

But she missed him so very much. 

Luka bliss his soul, found her and tried to sooth her. Because of course he knew how she felt, he always knew how she felt.

After playing her heart song, he told her some funny stories from his past, then he offered to teach her to play some notes on his guitar. 

Her back was to his chest, his arms around her and his hands on top of hers holding the guitar.

She knew that the way his thumb stocked her hand, the way she was pressed to him, and the way his breath tickled her neck were all unnecessary to teach someone. But she didn't push away. 

Luka was making a move on her and she didn't push away. 

She always thought that she should move on from Adrien first, then think about dating someone else. But what if Luka was her key out of this, maybe dating him would make her forget about her feelings for Adrien completely, even though she wasn't sure about her feelings for Luka. 

But was it fair to use Luka that way.

Probably not, but she didn't want to think about that.

There was her kitty too. After the whole Miraculous battle events, he had toned down his flirting to minimum (Sometimes she wished he hadn't). She had discovered a new side of him, a side that she never knew about. Behind his goofball mask, there was a sincere and kind boy, sometimes insecure, something that she had never expected from her confident kitty. But it was there and she loved it. 

Yeah, _love._

He told her that he was over her, but she knew that if the words came out of her mouth, he'd drop everything to be hers. And she can have him, she wanted to have him. But she wouldn't. 

She couldn't risk him getting akumatized again. It would ruin him, her and the whole world. 

There were times when he was lonely and in a desperate need of love, and what she could give him wasn't enough. She wanted to give him more and love him the way he deserved to be loved. But her fears kept her silent. 

And she would keep being silent for good. 

Time passed by quickly with that thoughts in her mind, and now it was time to say goodbye. 

"Thanks Luka, for everything."

He smiled sweetly and grabbed her hands "No, thanks to you, I had a great time today."

He pulled her a little closer to him, and he leaned in.

Oh! he was going to kiss her. 

This was the point where everything is going to be confirmed. What should she do?

Should she lean in? 

Or should she say goodbye and run?

She didn't know. 

But she knew that she wasn't nervous. If it was Adrien in Luka's place, she would have melted into a puddle of goo by know. 

What? No bad Marinette, she shouldn't think of Adrien while--

Something hard hit her out of the blue with an 'oof'. Marinette closed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact, she thought about how many bruises it would leave and how much the hard concrete would hurt. But it never came, instead she felt two hand catching her elbows and steadying her back in her place.

_phew, that was close._

She opened her eyes, ready to thank her savior, but all what escaped from her mouth was a gasp.

Her savior was a boy that she was sure she had never seen him in her life before, and yet, he looked so familiar. He had a perfectly brushed raven hair that matched her own, green eyes that reminded her of emeralds and a sun kissed flawless skin. He appeared to be a year or two younger than her. And he wore designer clothes: a red shirt with blue stripes over a black T-shirt and a dark blue jeans with matching blue and white sneakers. 

"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't look where I was going." The boy said. Snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Pink blush dusted her cheeks when she realized that she was staring. "It's o-okay, I'm sorry--I m-mean, thank you for s-saving me."

Damn her stupid stuttering, UGH.

The stranger nodded with a smile and left. Her eyes trailed behind him. There was something annoyingly familiar about him, but she can't put her finger on it.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

Oh yes, Luka was still there. 

She turned to him with her best fake smile. 

"Uh, yeah. Every thing is perfect." He looked like he wanted to say something but she didn't let him. "See you tomorrow Luka, bye." And she ran.

What on earth was she about to do? When did she became so weak to give in to her desires like that?

Sure she was feeling a little--well, not a little. A lot heart broken. But that didn't mean she could be selfish and do everything to satisfy herself.

She was Ladybug, one of Paris's superhero duo and the gardian of all the miraculous jewels for God's sake. She was better than that.

Luka was a sweet guy, he deserved more than the broken half-heart that she could offer him.

Suddenly a hand caught her wrist and she stopped her speed walking. She looked over to see the owner of the hand, and to her surprise, it was the same stranger-familiar-guy from earlier. 

"Um, Miss Marinette Agr-- Dupain-Cheng?" He said, a little uncertainty at the edge of his voice. 

She narrowed her eyes, wanting to ask how did he knowher name. but then again she might have met him before somewhere and she couldn't remember. So instead she said "Yes, how can I help you?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. A nervous gusture, she noted. "My name is Hugo, and I'm..." He trailed off. 

"You are?" She encouraged him to speak. 

"I--Ugh." He groaned, released her hand and ran his own through his thick hair, messing it up. "Emma made it sound so easy."

Marinette couldn't help but ask. "Emma?"

"Yes, my little sister." The boy--Hugo replied.

Emma a Hugo, those names brought so many old fantasies back, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. 

Hugo took a deep breath and spoke again, with a serious tone "My name is Hugo, and I'm from the future. I'm your future son, and I'm here on a mission." 

He took out something from his pocket. 

_The Bunny miraculous._ Marinette realized. That was enough of a proof for her.

Marinette went all business in an instant. "What happened? Is there an akuma in the present? The future?" She gasped "Is Chat Noir akumatized again?"

Hugo's eyes blew wide and he waved his hands in front of her. "No, Nothing like that, it actually kinda more of a personal matter?"

Marinette knitted her eyebrows in a mixture of concern and confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, my sister Emma, overheard you and my father-your future husband talk,"

The tip of Marinette's ears burned at the mention of her future husband as she nodded for Hugo to continue.

He shrugged. "And long story short, you both talked about how Emma and I came from the future to bring you both together."

"Oh!" 

_So what now? I'm going to meet my future husband?_

Hugo chuckled "Yes, you are. If you want to, that is."

She said that out loud, didn't she?

She smiled at him. "Well, I don't have much of a choice, considering that I don't want to mess up with time."

Hugo nodded in agreement. "Wise choice." Then he bowed dramatically and offered her his arm. "Let's escort the lady to her date, shall we?"

Instead of answering, she giggled and pinched his perfect cheek. "You are such a gentleman! I believe that I err--future me had raised you well. I'm sure that Maman would be so proud."

Hugo just gave her a deadpan look. "Yep, you are my Mommy no matter how old are you." That made Marinette laugh even more. 

When she calmed down, she decided to humor him by hooking her arm with his. "Yes, we shall kind sir."

* * *

"That would be all for today." Mr. D'Argencourt shouted. 

Adrien sighed in relief and removed his mask. 

_Finally!_

Kagami came and offered him a hand to help him up. He accepted it. 

"You were distracted." She said matter-of-a fact-ly. 

He shrugged. "I was."

She gave him a look that said _you are not telling me something, but I won't pry._

Adrien was glad that she didn't ask. Because in all honesty, he didn't know how to answer. 

He walked slowly to the locker room to remove his fencing clothes. 

Fisrt, the summer break. It is the time when normal people use it to take a break from their work, or to hang out with family and friends, or maybe go on a vication. 

But not for him, because he was not just a normal person. He was Adrien Agreste, Paris's famous super model, son of Gabriel Agreste the owner of _Gabriel_ company. 

For him, a break only meant an even busier schedule. Fencing, Chinese, piano lessons were all doubled. He had photoshoots in the oddest hours, like before sunrise. And let's not forget about the boring-energy draining-so called-important events. 

With all that aside, he had his superhero duties too. He loved being Chat Noir, he really did. In patrols he could see his lady and talk with her, sometimes he'd get her to pet him if he was lucky and he liked the cool air around him while running on the rooftops of Paris, but the ill-timed akuma attacks and late night patrols didn't make things easier for him.

_UGH_

"Stop it, kid. This is the tenth time you make that pathetic sound today." Plagg grumbled in front of him. 

He ran a hand through his blond locks. "Sorry Plagg. today is just not my day, I guess."

"Cheer up kid, you are gonna meet music boy and lady glasses soon."

Right, there were still some free time here and there on his schedule. And he used them to hang out with his friends since he couldn't get to see them at school. Sometimes it was all the boys in his class, sometimes kitty section, and sometimes it was just Alya and Nino. And they were fun, really. going out with his friends always made his day. But-

Well, it would be more fun if...

A Cheshire grin bloomed on Plagg's face. "Ooh, I get it. It's pigtails again, isn't it?"

Adrien felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment (Yep, embarrassment that he was caught, Nothing more ) he shoved a piece of cheese to the flouting cat's mouth. 

"Shuddup Plagg." He grumbled. 

When the catastrophic Kwami phased inside his bag, he picked it up and walked out to his awaiting ride. 

A long and dejected sigh escaped his lips. 

Then there was pigt--Uhh Marinette, he hadn't seen her since last day of school. It had been only three weeks, but it felt like ages of not seeing his cute blue-eyed friend. He'd really missed her.

He didn't want to think that way, but it seemed like she was ignoring him. She wouldn't be there every time he'd hang out with Alya and Nino or kitty section. it's strange because she was always, always with them. And when he'd ask why Marinette wasn't there, they would tell him her excuses: being tired, designing something important, helping in the bakery, couldn't make it, and so on. 

Maybe he had screwed up at some point without knowing it? Maybe he had upset her that day at the wax museum? or maybe she didn't like him from the start and she only said that she was his friend because she was too nice? 

No, no matter how nice Marinette was, she would never lie about something like that. She hated liers. And besides she hadn't made it a secret that she didn't like Chloe and Lila. Why would it be different for him?

Okay that meant she didn't hate him... but then why on earth she was ignoring him? 

Adrien suppressed the argue to groan again as he stopped out of the school. 

He knew that he shouldn't be, but a small selfish part of him was angry at her. How could she do that to him? Didn't she know that he hated to be ignored. It reminded him of his father. 

Lately seeing his father for him would be a total surprise. The older Agreste would appear once in a week for fifteen minutes and then dissappear again. He was sure that the CEOs across the world could see his father more than he could. 

"Adrien, are you alright? You seem troubled." Kagami appeared besides him. 

He smiled his model smile. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

She gave him a look.

"Alright, fine. It's Marinette, I haven't seen her for a while. I think that she is ignoring me because I made her upset somehow." Adrien confessed. 

The Japanese girl nodded. "I see." 

After a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "Have you thought about talking to her? Like, calling her or visiting her? "

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to make it worse. If she is that uncomfortable by my presence then I'd be the last person who she wants to see."

"But you don't know that for sure."

He signed and looked down. "No."

"Then talk to her, Adrien. I don't know why she is acting like that, but what I know is that you could talk things out if you asked her what's wrong. And just to clarify, she cares about you, a lot, so don't worry." Kagami's eyes glimmered, as if she knew a secret. But it was gone as soon as it came. 

"Thanks Kagami, I will." Adrien smiled for real this time.

They walked to there awaiting cars when-

"OUCH!"

He whipped his head to see a girl fallen on her knees. 

He ran to her with Kagami in two. 

Kagami helped the girl up. "Are you okay?"

The girl straightened up and dusted herself. 

Adrien didn't know why, but his breath hitched. 

The girl had a sandy blond hair like his, but unlike his wild locks, her hair was straight. Her eyes were blue like cloudless summer sky. She had a milky skin with almost unnoticeable freckles on the bridge of her nose. She wore a light pink sundress with a soft creamy green blazer and white flats.

Did he know her? Maybe she was a model. 

"No worries, it's just typical clumsy me. Thanks aunt Kagami." The blond girl laughed dismissively, but then her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. 

_aunt Kagami?_

"Oh shoot." The blond said under her breath. 

Kagami narrowed her eyes and raised a fine eyebrow at her. "Pardon?"

The younger girl fiddled with her hands nervously. "Well, Um y-you are not my aunt--I m-mean you are bu-but not now. In the future."

The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes even more. "I don't have siblings."

The other girl pointed a finger to him. "I'm his daughter."

Adrien became red from head to toe. "W-what?"

She took a deep breath and faced him. "My name is Emma Agreste, I came from the future. And I'm here on a mission."

The girl--Emma fished the pocket of her dress for her phone, she unlocked the device and held it out to him.

It was apicture. A one with Emma in it hugging a green-eyed, blond-haired man. That was him! Adrien realized. Well more _precisely_ that was him when he grow up. And there was a floating piece of cheese besides him? 

_That_ is _Plagg! cameras can't capture kwamis._

All the doubt that he had about Emma not saying the truth was gone.

Adrien looked up at her. "What is the mission? "

"Oh, it's..." Emma chuckled nervously. "It's family business actually."

Kagami took that as her cue to go. "Alright then, I'll be going. Goodbye Adrien."

"Bye."

"Goodbye aunt--uh I mean Kagami!" Emma waved cheerfully. 

Than she faced him. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but there is one problem though," He pointed at his bodyguard standing besides the car. "I have to go home and practice the piano. Maybe I could sneak out after--"

Emma held up a hand. "No need to. I'll take care of this."

She marched towards the Gorilla and whispered something to him, he shook his head at first but he nodded after a second. Emma bounced and gave him a hug.

Satisfied, Emma marched back to him with her hands on her hips and her chin tilted upwards. The smiled never leaving her face. "All done."

Adrien could only gawk at her. "How?"

"I have my ways. Now come on."

"You didn't tell me where are we going and what the mission is." Adrien said as they started walking.

"We are going to the park. As for the mission, well, this morning--at my time--I heard you and Mommy talk about how me and Hugo were the reason of you getting together." Emma explained, he nodded for her to continue. "And we are going to do just that. You will see your future wife in the park!"

"And Hugo....?"

"He is my older brother, he has Mommy's hair but he is just like you at everything else. I can't wait till you meet him." Emma said with a giggle. 

Adrien smiled at the girl's( Err--his daughter's? ) excitement. He was really excited too. He remembered the photo that Emma had showed him. He looked happy. unlike the portraits in the mansion or his picture in the billboards and magazines, he wasn't wearing his model smile. He looked happy, he looked free! 

He wanted to meet the woman who'd make him like that. 

"We are here." Emma stated.

Adrien broke from his daze. They were in the park standing by the fountain. He looked around him. Everything besides his pounding heart seemed pretty normal, kids were playing, friends having picnics, a couple laying on the grass and people walking around. 

He felt someone bumped to his back. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going." A familiar voice said. He turned around and saw Marinette rubbing her nose. Then her eyes met his. "Adrien?!"

He was about to greet her when Emma gasped beside him. "You finally arrived!"

_Arrived?_

Only then he noticed the boy that was next to Marinette. He had Marinette's hair and his face.

_wait, WHAT?_

Emma scooped Marinette in a hug. "You look so cute. Daddy was right, the photos didn't do justice to you."

"D-Daddy?" Marinette squeaked. 

Emma released Marinette and pushed her in front of him. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. Seemingly thinking about the same thing as he did. 

_Marinette is my future wife. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. we are going to have two children, maybe more? And a hamster named--_

Before he could finish his thought, Marinette passed out cold, right into his arms.

* * *

"Marinette. Marinette, please wake up!"

Marinette didn't want to wake up. but the concerned voice wouldn't stop calling her. 

She just had the best dream ever, it was about two angels, they came to her and told her that they were her children and that she was going to marry Adrien! 

She wanted to stay in that dream for ever.

"Marinette please, please open your eyes!" The voice called again. 

She mentally huffed, whoever that person was, they seemed to be pretty worried about her.

She tried to open her eyes. 

Now that she was more awake, she could hear more voices. And they were...arguing? 

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"Well, if you hadn't played Mr. Mysterious and gave her a few hints, she wouldn't have ended up like that."

"She would have done the same thing if--"

"Kids, ENOUGH!"

Marinette's eyes snapped open. 

She was laying in the ground with a panicked Adrien sitting on his knees beside her, his hands on her shoulders, trying to wake her up. And a few feet away, were two dejected looking kids with their heads bowed down. 

_Emma and Hugo!_

"Sorry Dad." The kids said in unison. 

Marinette scrambled to sit with a gasp. "Adrien?! DAD?!!"

"Oh boy." Adrien gulped. 

She wanted to scream (or squeal) but afraid that she'd make a scene, all what came out was a helpless wheeze. She felt like fainting again. 

"No please, Don't faint again!" Adrien pleaded. 

Don't faint? How could she NOT FAINT?

"Purr for her. She always calms down when you do." Emma suggested. 

Hugo face palmed.

Adrien went beet red and he swallowed again. 

She was sure that her face was going from red to pale, like a chameleon changing colors.

Adrien shook his head. "No, I don't think that will work." Then he addressed her. "Marinette try to calm down, okay? Take deep breaths."

She nodded. Yes, she can take deep breaths. She can calm down. 

He looked at Emma and Hugo. "Can you go and get us some water? I think we both need it. "

Hugo nodded. "Yes, we can."

Emma looked like she wanted to argue, but a look from Hugo made her go after him.

Realizing his position, Adrien stumbled backwards and blushed, trying to give her space. "S-Sorry!"

"It's alright."

They made a point of not looking at each other as they sat down, both trying to calm their racing hearts. 

All too soon Adrien spoke up. "The future is not set in stone, you know. It doesn't have to be that way,"

Marinette's heart sank.

She should've seen that coming. Of course he was going to say that. Knowing that she was going to be his partner in life didn't mean anything to him.

Because he didn't want her. Because she wasn't the person who he wanted to have all of those things with. He was still in love with someone else. Not her, she was just a disappointment. 

Marinette closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that was willing up in them from falling. 

She faced Adrien to tell him that he was right, then go home and cry in her pillow. But she froze upon the sight of his face. 

He was looking at the ground, his face pulled in a frown while playing with the grass. He looked like a kicked kitten!

"Considering the way you reacted...." He trailed off. "I'm sorry that sounds rude."

She mentally punched herself for jumping into conclusion (again).

She moved a little closer to him and took on of his hands in hers, but he didn't look up. "No Adrien, I should be the one apologizing for making you feel that way." He snapped his green eyes to her blue ones. She continued. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. The information was too much to take in, especially for someone like me." She laughed nervously.

Her stuttering around him had stopped a long time ago. But sometimes it would come back randomly. Thank god it wasn't that case today. 

"You mean you don't mind," He made big circles in the air with his free hand. "This?"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I don't mind? Oh Adrien, I dreamed about _this_."

Adrien just started at her with wide eyes, his jaw dropped open.

Oh well, that could have gone worse, right? 

"How so?" He finally said. 

_Okay Marinette, you said it. There is no taking back now. It's now or never._

"I have a confession to make."

"O-oh?"

"Yes, but before that I need to make sure of something." She inhaled, trying to collect every bits of courage she had. "Can I ask a question?"

Adrien nodded. "Ask away."

"Adrien, how much do you know about me?" At the confused look on his face, she explained more. "I mean, you know me enough to know that I would never ever in my life take advantage of your name or looks or fame, right?"

"I know."

"Then say it please. I need you to say it."

His expression softened and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Marinette, you are one of the sweetest and kindest people I know, and I know that you would never take advantage of me. Thats why you are one of my best friends." 

Her lips curved in a bright smile as she flushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

She took a few seconds to think about what she was going to say next.

"That day when you gave me your umbrella," She finally spoke, staring at their joined hands. "I didn't deserved it at all. I misjudged you and made you feel unwelcome, and yet you were kind enough to help me, selfless enough to not care about yourself getting wet." Then she met his eyes. "That day, I had fallen for your kindness."

Adrien gasp, his eyes blown wide once again. 

She encouraged herself to continue. "I admit that it was kind of an obsessed crush at first. but the more we got closer, the more it became real. And the more I knew about you, the deeper I fell."

Adrien was looking down at her in awe. His cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, and she felt giddy for making him blush. 

Now that everything was out in the open, she felt kinda exposed. But she also felt lighter, like a big burden was lifted from her chest . She should've said those things sooner. 

"Then why?" Adrien's question pulled her out from her reverie. 

"Why what?" She blinked at him with confusion. 

The sadness and hurt was back on his face, and she thought that it didn't suit him at all. "Why were you ignoring me? Even before the break, you couldn't stand in the same place with me. I thought that I screwed up something. It felt like...." He trailed off. 

Marinette's heart sank for the second time that day. This wonderful boy in front of her was feeling unloved, hurt. 

And it was all because of her. 

"Adrien I'm so sorry. I..." She touched his shoulder and his gazed flicked back to hers once again. "I know my apologises won't fix anything, but I can explain. I owe you that much."

Adrien shook his head. "No Mari, you really don't--"

"I don't have to, but I will. So listen." She cut him off. 

He nodded. 

"Since the first day, I tried to show you how I feel about you. By giving you presents, love letters, asking you out directly or from the phone. But every time something would be in the way that got me back to square one. This whole cycle continued to repeat for a year," She laughed a little, remembering her helpless attempts to confess. "And you never showed any interest in me. I felt like the universe was trying to tell me something. And then you said that you were in love with a girl." She had to clear her throat to hide the tightness in her voice. "So I tried to be your friend, hoping that my feelings would go away, but they never did, they'd only grow instead. And seeing you everyday... it hurt." She took a shuddering breath. "I thought that some distance would make it better, but it backfired. Badly."

Adrien only sat there and blinked at her stunned.

A part of herself was stunned too. One day ago if you had told her that she was going to pour her heart out to Adrien Agreste, she would have laughed at you. 

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm a terrible friend." Marinette apologized. 

Adrien squeezed her hand. "It's alright, I understand. You can't control how you feel and you are the exact opposite of terrible, you are wonderful."

"Thanks."

After five minutes of staring at the grass she said. "So yeah, I had dreamed about marrying you and having children with you. Heck my whole future was planned with you." She was sure that her face was scarlet red by now. "But what about you Adrien, are you okay with having this? With me?"

"Of course I am, I'm more than okay!"

Marinette's heart skipped a beat. Eyes wide with hope. "Really?"

"Yeah, I might even have a small--well, a _big_ crush on you." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Then he peeked at her shocked expression. "Come on, don't look at me like that. Every guy at school had a crush on you at some point, it's only natural for me to do the same."

She found her voice to finally speak. "Wow. I--I didn't know."

"I feel all warm inside when you do something sweet for me, like bringing pastries or comforting me when I feel down. I know they are things that friends do, but somewhere along the way it began to feel different with you." He smiled at her softly. "Then I started to noticed other things about you, like the way you poke your tongue out when you design something, or the way you furrow your eyebrows and pout your lips when you try to solve a problem at physics."

The look on his face was _dreamy_. And she was wondering how she wasn't dead by now, because Adrien had noticed her. He had noticed her and she didn't know. She just hoped that her face was not as hot as she felt.

"But the thing that I admire the most about you is that you are always up for helping others no matter what." He tilted his head to the side. "You helped me with my girl issues, even though you knew it would ruin your chances with me. And now I think about it, it must have hurt a lot."

She snorted. "You have no idea."

"I'm sorry." Well, he did look sorry. 

"Adrien no, don't apologize. You were--still are my friend. And what are friends good for if not for helping each other."

"You are too good for this world Mari." He said softly. Her heart fluttered at the nickname.

Speaking of girl issues. "What about the girl that you are in love with?"

"I work with her," there was a far away look in his eyes. "She isn't interested in me the way I'm in her. She rejected me every time I confessed and she insisted to keep things professional between us." He shrugged. "I don't love her that way any more, I guess. But she always has a special place in my heart." 

Marinette almost felt jealous, _almost._

But she didn't. Because she was the one who'd end up with Adrien. She was the one who'd have two children with him, not that girl. 

So, Ha! She wasn't the loser here. 

She gently touched Adrien's cheek, bringing his attention back to her. "Her loss, she had lost this amazing guy forever by rejecting him."

Adrien looked at her with pure fondness. Oh, how much she had waited for him to look at her like that. A teasing smile bloomed on his peachy colored lips. "Forever?"

He was teasing? Alright, but two can play the game. 

"Well, what did you expect _Monsieur,_ after saying all those sweet things to me?" She clicked her tongue. "No way I'm letting you go now. You are stuck with me forever."

Adrien smirked. "Then, I'm looking forward to that _fur-ever_ with you." Then he leaned in with half lidded eyes. 

Marinette blinked. For a moment she could've sworn that it was Chat Noir in front of her and not Adrien. 

At her shocked expression, Adrien drew back. "Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "Was it too straight forward?"

She shook her head to get out of her haze. "No, I'm sorry. It's just...you reminded me of someone I know."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Did that someone flirted with you and tried to kiss you before?"

She panicked. "No!--I mean, Yes! But not like that. He's just--it's just--"

Her not so much of an explanation was cut off by Emma. "We are back!"

Marinette sighed in relief. Now was not the best time to talk about her relationship with Chat Noir, especially when she couldn't talk about it without giving her identity away. 

Hugo handed a water bottle to each of them. 

Finally some water. Her throat felt dry like she hadn't drunk water in ages. 

Then she noticed the pastry box in Emma's hands with her parents bakery logo on it. 

"You went to my parents bakery?"

Emma answered. "Yes, but don't worry. We didn't give ourselves away."

" _Almost_ didn't give ourselves away." Hugo corrected. 

Emma shot him a glare. Then she looked back at her to explain more. "I promised some macaroons to the Gorilla. That's how I convinced him to bring Daddy with me."

"Oh, okay then."

"But how did you guys get here?" Adrien asked after a moment of comfortable silence. 

And Marinette's blood ran cold.

She looked over at Hugo, hoping that he would understand and stop Emma from saying anything. But the raven haired boy just frowned with confusion. 

"We used the Bunny miraculous." Emma said. 

"Did Bunnix help you?"

At that she choked. 

Thankfully no one became a victim to the sputtered water. 

Adrien slapped her back. "Mari? Are you okay?"

" _You._ How do you know who Bunnix is?" She asked, her index finger poking his chest. "The only people who knows about her are me, Alix and.... kitty?"

The world around them froze. 

They didn't notice when Emma said "alright, I'm going to give these to the Gorilla now. Come on Hugo." Nor did they noticed when she walked away and dragged Hugo with her.

Because all what they could see was each other, trying to imagine the other with a mask and a skin tight suit.

Marinette couldn't stop herself from placing the puzzle pieces together. It matched perfectly. 

Chat Noir rubbing the back of his neck nervously when he'd told her something no one else knows about him.

Adrien smirking with a playful glint in his eyes while telling bad jokes to lift their spirits up.

It was him.

And now that she knew, she can't imagine it could've been anyone else. 

A looke on his face confirmed that he was thinking the same things about her. But there was a trace of fear in his gaze. 

Maybe he was scared that she'd take back all what she said and let him down again. (That was all Ladybug did, after all.) But not today. 

She closed the gap between them by leaping to his arms and hugging him. Tight. 

The tears that she suppressed before came back with all force. She felt wetness on her neck. He was crying too! "Oh Chaton."

"M'lady," Adrien whispered softly, as if he'd break the moment between them if he spoke loudly. 

A giggle escaped her once, twice until she dissolved into a laughing mess. It didn't take long for Adrien to follow her lead. 

"Oh my God," She pulled away slightly once the laughing died down. "I was the loser girl who kept rejecting you, wasn't I?"

He chuckled. "And I was the creep who tried to kiss you."

"We are both idiots." She said. 

"Mmhm, and that's why we are _purr-fect_ for each other." Adrien replied, resting his forehead on hers. 

She snorted. "Dork."

Suddenly, a black cat like creature with neon green eyes shot out from Adrien's collar. "Great, now you are gonna get all gross and mushy together. As if listening to you swoon over pigtails wasn't enough!"

Adrien blushed. "Plagg!"

Marinette giggled. "Hey Plagg, do you like cheese cake?"

The Kwami of destruction narrowed his eyes. "It depends, why are you asking?"

"I'm planning to treat everyone to the bakery. Adrien smells like cheese, so I thought that's what you are eating." She answered. 

Plagg's whole face lit up. "I like her. Marry her Adrien!"

Adrien's eyes softened. "I'm planning to." 

_That, if I survived your puns and flirting till I grow up!_ She thought as she went red from her neck to the roots of her hair. 

Adrien looked around him. "Where are Emma and Hugo?"

A blur of red came out from her purse. "They went to give your bodyguard his macaroons. You both were too warped up in your little bubble to notice."

"Hi Tikki!" Adrien greeted. 

Tikki flew to Adrien and hugged his cheek. "Hey Adrien, it's good to see you Again."

Then the red Kwami floated back to her, paws on her hips and raising a none existing eyebrow at her. "Marinette?"

_when did Tikki learned to look sassy?_

"Um yes?" But when Tikki continued to look at her expectantly, she quitted playing dumb. "Alright! You were right. I'm sorry. I think I owe you a bunch of Marinette special cookies."

Tikki giggled and kissed her cheek. "It's okay Marinette, I just want you to know that everything is going to be alright." Then she eyed Plagg. "Come on Plagg, I think Marinette has some macaroons in her purse that you would like." With that both Kwamis flew to her purse. 

She looked up to see a confused Adrien. "What was that about?"

"When I became the guardian, Tikki told me that it was okay for me to know your identity in case anything happens. But my fears held me back." She explained, shuddering at the memory of Chat blanc. 

Now that she knew that Adrien was Chat, everything made more sense. 

But she still didn't know why their love destroyed the world, why he needed to make a wish for thing to go back to normal, why wishing for them to fall in love again or how did they fall out of love in the first place. 

And now that _the cat was out of the bag_ she was still worried. But seeing both Emma and Hugo was a solid proof that everything was going to be just fine. 

She shook her head. "That's a talk for an other time. I don't want to ruin today." She wasn't ready to tell him about what she saw. At least not today. 

As the loyal kitty he is, he agreed. "Anything you say Princess." He gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

She leaned into his touch with a hum. "Chaton, tell me this is not a dream."

"Why do you think it's a dream?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes."well, everything seems to good to be true. I'm afraid to wake up and discover that this was all just a dream and that it's just another late day for school."

He smiled with a hint of mischief in his gaze. "People don't feel when they dream, right?"

She nodded. 

He leaned in slowly, giving her space if she didn't want to. "I happened to know the best way to find out if this is real or not."

"Really? How?" She could feel his warm breath on her lips. 

"Like this." With that, his lips met hers.

And Marinette was on cloud nine.

Kissing Adrien was like being free for the first time. It was the feeling she got when she was yo-yoing the skyline to the top of the Eiffel Tower at the dead of the night, observing the beauty of Paris from there and feeling the chilly wind running through her hair. A place that only she can be. A feeling that no one can feel bot her.

It was just meant for her.

But before the kiss could last for more than two seconds, a loud voice interrupted them.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you only have five minutes to explain why are you kissing Adrien freaking Agreste!"

They jumped away from each other and looked up to see her best friend Alya who looked too smug for her own good, phone in hand, recording everything. And next to her was a dumbstruck Nino with his jaw on the floor. 

Once the DJ recovered from his shock, he gave both of them a big grin and two thumbs up. 

Marinette rested her red face on the crook of Adrien's neck, wishing that she could hide there forever. And Adrien laughed his beautiful carefree laugh. 

It was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

Emma's cheeks hurt from smiling too much. 

She thought about today as she walked through the portal to head home.

Once they were back in the park, they saw auntie Alya and uncle Nino there with her parents. And Mommy told them everything, because there was no point hiding it from Alya. 

And then she treated them all to the bakery and explained everything to grandma Sabine and grandpa Tom.

The baker couple were so ecstatic that they immediately asked her Mom and Dad what kind of wedding cake they want. Causing both of them to get tomato red.

Perhaps (or purr-haps, like her father would say.) It was worth the risk after all. 

But she changed her mind at the look on her mother's face when she stepped out of the burrow. 

The room was dead silent except for the chirping birds outside. 

Was it morning already? How many hours had they spent in the past?

Emma heard Hugo gulpe at the sight of their Mom.

She was standing in front of them, arms crossed over her chest, her foot taping repeatedly and one eyebrow arched. Her face was red but it seemed to be because of embarrassment and not anger. she was sure that her father had to do something with it.

Speaking of which, he was sitting on the couch looking at some paperwork with his signature smirk on his face.

He stood up and walked to them, kissed her cheek and and ruffled Hugo's hair. "Hello my kittens, had fun in the other side?"

They smiled at him. "Hey Dad."

"Yeah, we did."

"Good." He replied. He walked over to Mom and whispered something in her ear. She nodded briefly. Then he pecked her lips, bid them goodbye and walked out of the door to get to work. 

Emma deadpaned.

_Well done Daddy, leaving us under Mommy's mercy at a time like this._

Mom was awesome and all but she could get scarier than aunt Kagami when she wanted to. 

Marinette extended her hand. "The miraculous."

Hugo gave it to her. "Look Mom, we are so--"

But before he could finish, Marinette scooped them both in a bone crushing hug. "Oh don't be sorry my little angels. I love you so much!"

Emma blinked at her when they pulled away. "You are not mad?"

Her mother laughed. "How could I be? If it wasn't for you, who knows where Adrien and I would be standing right now." And she hugged them again. 

Maybe they'll get a free pass after all--

"But you are still grounded for using the Bunny miraculous."

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering why did future Adrien's mood was so good, it was because Marinette had just told him that she was pregnant. (Yay!)
> 
> And about Adrien and Kagami,... this fic takes place one year after miracle queen. They dated a little but then they decided that they are better off as friends (because Adrien couldn't let go of Ladybug and he had newfound feelings for Marinette. And because Adrien wasn't what Kagami had expected.)
> 
> So did you like it?  
> Was there anything out of character? (Except for Luka, I did that on purpose just to show how protective Hugo is. ( I mean, he pushed Marinette in purpose it wasn't an accident.))
> 
> And feel free to correct any writing mistakes I have, I don't mind at all.
> 
> And finally, for the ones who know me, I'm sorry for the long absence. I just wasn't in the mood to do anything because of this whole Covid-19 situation. But now I'm back and I hope you are all doing well. 
> 
> So stay safe. (And stay peachy!)


End file.
